A Simple Yet, Loving Draco And Hermione Fic
by Princess Story Writer
Summary: A Draco and Hermione fic. They go skating and find out they're loving secrets for each other. But they run into the Dursleys with Harry and the Weasleys.


A Simple, Yet, Loving Draco And Hermione Fic  
  
Disclaimer doesn't own  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
In the car ride home, her parents kept questioning her about her time at Hogwarts. "Mom, Dad! Don't get too attached, I have to go back after Christmas." She said, smiling to see her parents. "Well, we have a surprise!! We're going to see Grandma!" Her Dad said. "Oooh!! Grandma Thora?" She asked. "No, MY mother. Grandma Katherine. In Ontario." Her dad said. "Oh. I haven't seen her in a long time!! Does she still own that skating rink?" Hermione asked. She was a fabulous skater, because she always played hockey during summer. She'd go to an indoor skating rink. "Yup. And she got a new room mate. You know, in her apartment by the rink?" Her mother told her. "Cool! I can't wait to meet her!"   
  
By the time they got home, Hermione found out they were leaving tomorrow. She quickly started packing, not forgetting to bring her photo album with her friends, Ron and Harry. But, since she was muggle-born and her family never went to Hogwarts, and never knew anything about magic, she made sure she would lock the door when she looked at it.   
  
She heard the alarm ring at 7 in the morning and she shut it off. "What? Stupid alarm...Wait!!! Grandma Katherine!!!" She quickly got up and dressed, and met her parents in the kitchen, eating oatmeal. "Hello, mom, dad." She said, eating her pieces of toast and egg rather quickly. "Well, Hermione, I see that, for once, you are on time." He said. It was true, Hermione was always late to wake up the day for the train station,  
  
They made their way to the airport, and when she got out, going for the cart. She put a coin in the slot and started pushing it back towards the car where her parents were unloading. She then saw a man with long sliver blond hair get out of a drivers' seat. "It can't be the Malfoys. Like they would take a plane..." She said to herself and placed the cart in front of her mom. "Mom, can I go inside? I want to look inside the shops, get  
  
something for Harry and Ron." She said. "Well, aren't you the little Santa Claus? Go ahead, as long as you meet us at the food fair by 8 a.m. Ok?" Hermione nodded and took off. She looked in a book shop and remembered that they didn't read anything muggle. She went to a small gift and would facinate them with a yo-yo or something. She then saw a teenager, about her age, a boy, looking at some hats.   
  
She shook her head in a disbelieving way and bought two miniture figure cars.   
  
Draco's P.O.V.  
  
I turned around after looking at these things so called 'hats' and left. I found my father, who is a lunitic by the way, and sat down beside him, because he was eating. "Father, where exactly is Aunt Emma?" I asked, looking at my wallet at the picture of my Aunt Emma. "Ontario, Draco, we have to go. It's nearly 8:15." We got up and headed to gate 18."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione reached her parents. "Come on, Hermione. We have 15 minutes to get to gate 18." Her father said, pulling her back the way she was coming. Her mother was running with the cart.  
  
When they reached the gate, they still had 10 minutes left, so they sat down. "Hermione, what are the houses in Hogwarts?" her mom asked. "Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin." Hermione said in a matter of factly tone.   
  
They waited and finally boarded.   
  
After 3 hours of flying, they finally got off, and met Grandma Katherine. "Granny!!" Hermione said, running up to her Grandma with her suitcase. she hugged her tightly and they were off to her apartment. "Who's your new room mate, Grandma?" Hermione asked, sitting on her couch pouring herself the tea Katherine left out for them. "Oh, right, her name is Emma. She's picking up someone at the airport, seems like you'll be sharing a   
  
room, Hermione." "Er...ok." She said. After she finished, she unpacked and put it in the dresser that said Hermione. There was no name on the other one, so she assumed it was the guest. By the time she finished, she sat on her bed, locked the door and looked at the album with her friends.   
  
After a few minutes, she heard a knock, she shoved the book under the bed and unlocked the door. She sat on her desk, which was facing the wall, not the door, and started writing poems for her friends. They knocked again. "Come in." She said.  
  
Draco's P.O.V.  
  
I opened the door at the sound of the persons voice and ignored her. I walked to the green bed, which I could tell was mine, and put my suitcase. "Draco?" I heard. "Yeah, who are you?" I asked, not facing her, dumping my suitcase on the bed. "Why don't you turn around?" I heard her say. I did as she said and I stared at her in shock.  
  
"Mud-blood?" I asked, squinting at her. "Well, you guessed it." She said sarcastically. "Just stay out of my way." I said and started to unpack. I couldn't believe it. 1 month with her. I saw two ladies come in and one of them was my aunt Emma. "Draco, dear! I hope you don't mind sharing your room with this beautiful lady!" She said to me, pointing to that mud-blood. "Oh, we're also going skating tomorrow." She said and shut the   
  
door. "Oh no...' I groaned. Skating, how was I to skate? Every time I skated, people kept surrounding me and picking on me, like I was a nerd. I then looked at Hermione, no, no, Granger, and I could see her face was filled with happiness. I went back to unpacking, and would worry about skating tomorrow. "Draco? Do you play hockey? No matter you are a wizard?" She asked me. Hockey? Hockey? I loved hockey. Though, I   
wouldn't want my father seeing me playing a muggle sport except skating. The door opened and my father walked in.  
  
Hermione's P.O.V.  
  
I saw Mr. Malfoy talk to Draco in a different language. I wasn't sure how, but I was facinated, so I tried to understand. Then I saw Lucius hit Draco really hard and then push him onto his desk, making Draco hit his shoulder hit the corner, which was sharp by the way, and he got up. Lucius looked at me and walked out.  
  
Draco was holding his shoulder while his father walked out. He saw me look at him and wuickly let, go, only using his right arm to put his things away. "What did you do?" I asked him. "None of your buisness, Granger." He said, he was struggling with his right hand, so I could tell he was a lefty. "Here." I said, helping him put his clothes and items away. For once, Draco didn't break out in a rage.  
  
"Thanks, Granger." He said in a flat tone. I smiled weakly and when we finished, we got into talking, and there was something I noticed, he wasn't just bad attitude and trying to set good examples to get people in trouble, he was interesting, and his blonde hair and beautiful eyes were just...undescribable. He was goregous.  
  
"Dinner!!!!" We heard my grandma yell. We both got up and walked into the kitchen, and when I saw Lucius sitting at the table, he was glaring at Draco. Draco put a worried look on his face and sat down beside me, which was beside Lucius too. "Well, Hermione. What school do you go to?" Katherine asked me. My parents, Draco and Lucius stared at me in shock.  
  
"I go to..." I started, thinking of a school, yet I never went to a muggle school in 16 years so I forgot all of them. "To...It's hard to pronounce. Uh, Photosynthesis Incacrio." I said saying the first words that came to my head. "Oh, that a gardening school?" She asked me. "Yeah." Draco and I said together.   
  
"Do you two go to the same school?" She asked. "Yes." Draco said. Lucius stood up. "Excuse me. I need a word with my son." He said. "No, I think I should stay here." He said, leaning away from him. He looked at me with a pleading look, but then Lucius took him by the collar and drove him into his room. "I need to use the washroom." I said and actually went to my bedroom. I saw Draco's invisibility cloak and put it over me.  
  
I walked into Lucius' room and saw him slapping Draco really hard. "I told you not to lie!!! Especially with that mudblood! Your Emma knows and that old elderly mud-blood wouldn't even know what Hogwrats is!!!!!" He yelld and hit him with the walking stick. He casted a spell on Draco and he hit the back wall. Lucius walked out and I took off the invisibility cloak. "Draco!" I said quietly. Draco looked up painfully. I ran up to him and   
  
hugged him. "Are you ok?" I asked him, massaging his shoulders after hugging him.   
  
Draco's P.O.V  
  
What was she doing? I didn't know she cared this much. And how come she even bothered to follow me and father? "Er...I'm ok, I guess." I replied, remembering her question. She sighed. "Listen, I'm sorry I lied about our school and got you into trouble with your Aunt Emma." She said. She knew?! She was here listening that long. I couldn't help it, but I hugged her.  
  
She dabbed a cloth on my face and bruises on my arms and then said, "Come on, let's go back to dinner." She helped me get up. I had to pretend I wasn't hurt, for the sake of the family and the mud-bloods. Hermione left the room, and I walked back to the table, trying not to limp or my father would torture me more.  
  
I sat down on the table, trying not to let out a grunt of pain when I lifted my fork.   
  
Normal  
  
He finished early and went to the room he was sharing with Hermione. He locked the door and changed into his pajamas. He unlocked it again and sat on the bed, staring at his feet, thinking of his father and what he would do if he came in to torture him again. He then saw something underneath Hermione's bed. He took it out and it were photos of Harry and Ron.  
  
He threw it back under her bed and decided to go to bed right then.   
  
Hermione's P.O.V.   
  
After I finished, I saw went into the bedroom, and saw Draco asleep on his bed. I smiled, slipped into my pajams under my bed covers and went to sleep.   
  
The next morning I woke up early and I didn't even use an alarm clock. I heard footsteps and people brushing their teeth so I decided to try and wake up Draco. "Draco, Draco?" I asked, shaking him. He still didn't wake up. I pulled off his covers and saw he was in his boxers and nothing else. "Aah! I mean, wake up!!! We're going skating..." I looked at him agian. "And to a pajama store." I said, going to brush my teeth.   
  
For some reason, that was a gross sight, but I just found out he was muscular. While I was brushing my teeth, I heard someone knock on the door. "Yes?" I answered, takiong the toothbrush out of my mouth. "Nevermind..." The voice said, though I could tell it was Draco. I finished and went bac to the bedroom. "Oh. Hi, Draco" I said when I spotted him taking out his clothes from his dresser. "Bathroom's free." I said. He nodded at me and left with his clothes in his hands. I changed into a sweatshirt with the Hogwarts lion on it.  
  
I slipped on some jeans and then Draco came in. I just put on my jeans but my zipper wasn't closed so I pulled down my sweatshirt to cover it. Draco gasped. "Sorry!" He went back out.   
  
Normal  
  
Hermione came out and everyone was sitting at the table eating breakfast. "Ready to go?" Grandma Katherine asked them. 


End file.
